ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Days of Old
Days of Old ''is the third episode of Ben X (By Rex). It is also the first special of the series. It is also the first part of two parter Days of Time. '' Summary On a mission to save Earth from a doomsday machine, Ben and Co. must travel to the past to find a special item Ben threw away when he was younger. Plot The Scene starts off with Ben and Co. standing in front of a Time Portal. Ben: 'This is our only shot. 'Gwen: 'If we blow it, we blow up the Earth. 'Kevin: 'We'll stick together until the end. 'All: '''We will save the world! '''Theme Song! Ben: 'Looks like the dweeb still can't catch me! 'Gwen: '''You were XLR8! How'd you expect me to catch y- WOAH! '''A Time Portal opened in the sky. Out came falling from the sky was Ben, Gwen and Kevin. Ben: 'Benjamin Kirby Tennyson! We need your help! 'Ben: 'You must be... 'Gwen: 'We are your future selves. We are here to save Earth from a doomsday bomb which will explode today in 7 years. 'Gwen: '''If you two are us two, who's he? '''The Screen turns to Kevin picking a booger. He quickly stops. Kevin: 'I'm, er, you know, Kevin 11? Heh? 'YB&YG: 'KEVIN?! WHAT ARE WE DOING WITH KEVIN?! 'Ben: 'In the future, Kevin goes good. 'Gwen: 'And he'll join you and you'll face Vilgax, yaddy ya ya. 'Kevin: 'Ben, do you ever remember throwing away a metal grey square? 'Ben: 'It was stolen by a group called XForce. Their probably trying to destroy Earth. 'Gwen: 'If you want, us two would help. 'Ben: 'I'm always ready to go hero! 'Gwen: '''Great! '''YB runs off, but Ben grabs him. Ben: 'Dude, it's that way. *** 'Agent #1: 'We have the final piece, but it'll take six years to complete. 'Agent #2: 'Yeah, but'll be worth it. 'Master: '(Face unseen) Okay. Now get to work! '???: '''Not on our watch! '''It suddenly turned to Ben, Gwen, their younger selves and Kevin. Kevin: 'You do realise if you destroy Earth, you'll be destroyed too, right? 'Agent #1: '''You really think we wouldn't have come, prepared? '''He got a laser gun and shot a beam at Kevin, making him fly across the room. Gwen: 'Kevin! You guys fight, I'll get Kevin to safety. 'Ben: '''Sounds okay to me! '''Older Ben transformed into Scorch while Younger Ben transformed into Diamondhead. Scorch: 'I'll FIRE MY FIRE AT YOU! 'Diamondhead: '''Seriously? '''Scorch rode on a flaming rock while Diamondhead did a Ground Pound, creating Tadenitecoming towards them. Master: 'Don't just stand there, get 'em! 'Agent #1: 'I'm gonna punch the flames outta ya! 'Scorch: 'You and what army? 'Agent #1: '''I don't need an army. I only need my mind. '''The Agent took off all his armor. It turns out to be... ALBEDO!! Albedo: 'Benjamin Tennyson. It's been a while, hasn't it? 'Ben: 'A while? Last month I was duelling with you and Vilgax for the fate of Mankind! Anyways, let's just get this done with, okay Albedo? 'Albedo: '''Okay then. '''Diamondhead (Younger Ben) punched Albedo then grabbed him by the neck. Ben: 'Say hello to my little friend, Little Me! 'Diamondhead: 'Give us the last piece of it! 'Albedo: '''No! '''Albedo threw the piece unto the ground, with a hand picking it up. Ben: 'Younger Gwen! Where have you been? 'Gwen: 'Watching you guys fight! Now, take it! You guys must go before the Time Warp disappears! It's location it at Mount Rushmore. 'Ben: '''Thanks. It was nice knowing you. I'll get Gwen and Kevin. See ya! '''Ben ran off. 'Ben: '''Where is Gwen! 'Kevin: 'She's gone to Mt. Rushmore! 'Ben: 'Why? 'Kevin: 'She's taking some of the Time Warp. We gotta go to the future! 'Ben: 'Why? 'Kevin: 'Ben 10,000 still has the last piece of the Doomsday Device. But, XForce are still around and will hold him captive. 'Ben: '''WWWWWHHHHHYYYYY!!!!!! Events *Ben and co. travel to 2005. *Ben and Gwen meet themselves. *They tell them about their future, which could threaten their timeline. Characters *Ben Tennyson (17 and 10) *Kevin Levin (18) *Gwen Tennyson (17 and 10) *XForce Master and Agents *Albedo (re-appearance) Countinuity *Ben and Albedo talk about The Final Battle. Category:Episodes Category:Ben X